My Eyes
by firefly734
Summary: A DW story from Yoh's point of view starting with Ganta's fight with Minatsuki. Eventual Yoh/Ganta.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm gonna take another crack at this whole 'Writing' thing. This is my seocnd attempt at posting a story online and prolly my fiftieth at writing any in general, most of which get abandoned half way through, whether that's one thousand or ten thousand words doesn't matter.

This story is form Yoh's point of view, or at least the first two chapters are, and I hope that any of the seven people who make up the DW fanbase who read this get at least a little bit of enjoyment out of it.

Well, here we go.

* * *

><p>The barrier is dropped and I stumble into the arena when the guards throw me in. I immediately see the change in my sister's demeanor, I don't think that she knew I was watching her just moments before as she threw you to the ground and laughed at your pain.<p>

She runs towards me and pretends like she wasn't just screaming about how my suffering aroused her, like she hadn't just tried to kill you.

"Yoh-kun! I was so scared! I'm so glad you're here!" I almost cringe at how convincing her voice sounds.

She tries to be discreet as she sends out another whip to trip you, and though I cant see it connect with your legs, I can see how her body tenses in anticipation, ready to run to your 'aid'.

She runs to you, and I can see Minatsuki force you to be quite before running back to me so that she can get more enjoyment out of her trick. I see the rage on your face as you realized that she had been tricking you the whole time. Like brother like sister, I guess. I still wonder how after being thrown in DW for a crime you obviously didn't commit (you're much too naive) you can still think that everyone is so naturally _good. _You raise your arm to attack my sister and I instinctively hold my arm out to block you. After all the time I've spent searching for her I can't lose her now.

I'm sure that she thinks this is hilarious, I'm sure that she's plotting out how she could possibly hurt either of us more than she already has when I ask her, "Is this how you killed dad, as well?".

I think that she stiffened in genuine shock at my words, but it's almost impossible to tell with her. She tries to deny it, but I know that it's true. She convinced me that I killed my own father to save her from a threat that was never even real.

I try to tell her that everything will be okay, that I have forgiven her as well as I can, that we can escape together. And as much as I know I shouldn't be, I'm still shocked when she screams and claws at her head because I'm not miserable enough. And before I really know what's happening, she has me wrapped up in her 'branch of sin', and I try to struggle free, even though I know I won't be able to.

I gasp in pain as the first of her whips slams into me, and then all that follow almost meld into one continuous pain. She slams me into the ground, and I'm sure that I feel my ribs cracking. I'm resigned to that fact that I'm going to die when I hear you, Ganta, exclaim,"Enough!".

I look at you as best as I an with my restraints, and you're quivering with rage and pain and sadness. You can't believe that anyone could ever cause so much pain to another person, let alone their own sibling. Minatsuki laughs more at your ignorance.

I listen as she explains to you why your candy went missing that first day, and how I how I have so many cast points. She tells you I'm not really "the friend making type".

My eyes widen in shock when I see the earnest look in your eyes.

"So what? Yoh-kun did it all for you...he wanted to free you! And Yoh-kun saved my life!"

I'm shocked, I really just can't believe that anyone could forgive so easily. How could you say that? After all of this time, all of my using you, how could you not care? How could you possibly say that honestly? I want to scream at you, to tell you that you're wrong, that I really am what my sister says, but it's too late now. She has me caught again now, wrapped up her own blood, in the terrible power of the deadmen. My own sister has me caught and is using me as a shield so that she might escape unscathed. Damn it! After all these years of looking for her, this is the first thing she does when we meet.

But so be it, if this is the only way I'll be of use to her, I guess that's the way it'll be.

I finally regain enough of my senses to be able to look around. I meet your eyes and see your feelings in them. You always were so easy to read, Ganta. You're shocked terrified, confused...but the emotion that stands out the most is the sadness. You can't believe that my own sister has me wound up so tight I can't move, you can't believe that that innocent, sweet little girl could have lied to you so much. I guess that deception runs in the family.

Jerked out of my revere I am whipped through the air to absorb one of your half-hearted attacks. Why Ganta? Why after all of her deception do you still refuse to fight her? I can see how shocked you are when that first blow connects, and even though it was weak the breath is still knocked out of me. After all, I'm not a deadman. The horror in your expression borders on amusing, so my sister must think it's delicious. We can both see when you suddenly realized what was happening. The little, defenseless girl in the pink and white dress is using her brother as a human shield.

Minatsuki sees your distress as an opening for attack. She strikes you with one of her whip-like bloofy locks of hair, it connects with the side of your face, drawing blood, lessening the chance you have of surviving until tomorrow. But that's all anyone has here at DW, especially those of us on death row. You have to live on the day-by-day , or else when to candy or the points run out, you won't know what to do.

I watch as you stagger because of the force of the blow, and I want to call out to you. To you who is much too foolish and too gentle to fight back even now. Actually, you've pretty much stopped trying altogether now. I can see your eyes flick back and forth from me to Minatsuki and I know what you're thinking. You are wondering how to avoid hitting me, how to prevent yourself or Minatsuki from inuring the fragile me.

How ironic, and here I thought you were the fragile one.

Minatsuki shrieks out a laugh and I want to be disgusted, but I can't. Even as she grabs her breasts and howls in delight at the pain on our faces, seeing it as a way to get off. She's all that I have left of the time before the hole opened in the middle of Tokyo, a time when it wasn't okay to have prisoners kill one another for the entertainment of the public.

She doesn't even care that you've stopped fighting back, and she won't finish this fight quickly, she enjoys it too much. We can both see the orgasmic look on her face as she attacks you, slicing you bit by bit with her whips. When you stumble again, I want to call out to you, want to apologize, to tell you to forget about me and fight for yourself, But I can barely even breath. The pain is so intense that I almost black out, but if I pass out now we both know that my sister will kill me.

You move to attack once again, but I see it dissipate back into a puddle of blood when you see just how easy is would be for Mitsuki to have me get hurt instead of her. She laughs again, and before I can even understand what's just happened you send a bullet of blood through the air, and I'm sure that it's missed when suddenly, I'm on the floor gasping for breath.

I look at Minatsuki and realize what you've done. You cut her hair, the source of her power, and now she only has half as much to use as a weapon.

Despite her handicap, she manages to trap your arms behind your back. You don't seem at all concerned at all as you walk towards her an say that _she_ is the naive one. And then, of all of the things you could have done, you headbutt her.

My vision begin to turn fuzzy as I hear the spectators screaming for you to kill my sister. The last thing I hear before I pass out is "Shut the hell up, you shits!".

* * *

><p>Yay! First chapter is up! -does minor happy dance- this AN is gonna be short, cause my parents decided to wake up, come downstairs, yell at me for quietly sitting at my computer typing away like I have been for the last three hours, and then go back to bed. (It's only 4:30 in the morning! nbd)

As per usual reviews and favorites and the like are super apreciated!

Good night everybody!

~Firefly


	2. Chapter 2

Hihi! I figured that I would start out with two chapters because I seriously didn't want to have such a horrible gap between chapers like in Birthday Fun...

This is where it kind of branches off from the actual series more. The first chapter was really just a look into what I thought Yoh could be thinking, and this is where it actually gets more fiction-y.

I hope whoever reads this enjoys!

* * *

><p>While I'm waiting for Minatsuki to wake up, Ganta comes in to see if we're both doing okay. I answer as honestly as I can, for once, and ask if he's doing okay. I'm honestly surprised that I asked. I really shouldn't care, despite the fact that I'm sure a normal person would. But that's the thing, I've never been normal, not since the earthquake destroyed my life, and almost everyone else's in Tokyo.<p>

We are both just standing there quietly when the room begins to shake. It's nothing compared to the quake all those years ago, but it still manages to topple almost everything in the room. I lunge to make sure that a shelf doesn't crash into my defenseless sister, and barely even notice as shattered glass pierces the skin of my arm.

As soon as the quake started, it ends. Leaving us shaken, but not particularly harmed. Ganta rushes over to me and asks if I'm okay. Despite the pain, I'm ecstatic that someone cares about me again. I haven't exactly had anyone to look out for me since my parents died.

I put on a brave face, and tell him it's nothing. I see the concern that lingers in his eyes, and the happy feeling I have grows.

Minatsuki was startled awake by the quake, and she comes over from the side of the room to tend my arm.

"Liar.", She says, and I want to disagree, but I can't because I have to grit my teeth as she pulls the first piece of glass out of my arm.

I hear Ganta get up from your crouching position and leave the room to give us some privacy, and I almost wish that he didn't. After what happened yesterday, I'm not quite sure that I can face my sister.

"You're a fucker, you know that?" I glance up from staring at the debris on the floor to look at Minatsuki's face.

"What?" I ask, somewhat dumbly, and then wince as she digs around in my arm for a deeply-embedded shard.

"I'm locked up in the deepest portion of this prison, and you're out making friends?" I can hear the sneer in her voice, as though the very idea of friendship was amusing in an offensive way.

"He's not my..." I pause, letting the words die on my lips. What was Ganta to me? I'd been manipulating him since I met him, before I'd even known his name I'd stolen the medication that was his only chance of lasting any more than three days in DW. But he _had_ survived, no thanks to me, and we had been working 'together' for some time now (together for him, I had always had ulterior motives...) and after the way he saved me yesterday, and talked to me today, I don't think that I could possibly say I was just using him any longer.

"It just happened." I watch as her mouth curls up into a sneer again.

"You're getting soft, _nii-chan_" She stresses the last two syllables as she fishes out the last chunk of glass and throws it uncaring across the room.

"I see you aren't" I say and Minatsuki turns and gives me an appraising look.

"They always stab you in the back" With this she shakes a drop of blood off of her hand and stands, before walking out the door.

I contemplate this for a bit before I stand to seek out Ganta.

* * *

><p>"Yoh-kun!" He exlaims as I enter his room. He was sitting on the bed in the undecorated room, staring off into space. "How are you? Is Minatsuki alright? And your arm?"<p>

He's almost comical in the way he fires off one question after another. I think it must be hard to be concerned about everything, all at once.

"We're fine, It's fine." I hold up my now glass-free arm to show it to Ganta, and he purses his lips in concern.

"I have a first aid kit for after my battles." He tells me and walks to the dresser that is the only piece of furniture in the room besides the bed and small bedside table.

Ganta opened the first drawer to the top and pully out a small white box with a grey handle. He sets it on the small bedside table, sits, and motions for me to do the same.

"I can do it myself." I tell him, despite the fact that I'm already walking my way over to the bed.

"I know," He says, and opens the kit to retrieve a roll of white bandages, "but I want to.".

I have no other arguments so I sit next to him on the bed and roll up my shirt sleeve. It had stuck to my arm with dried and wet blood, and I cringed when I had to pull it free in places.

Ganta set the roll of bandages aside and grabbed a white cotton ball and the small bottle of alcohol contained in the kit. "This will probably hurt." He warned.

I snorted in derision, "I'm not a child."

"Sorry." He mumbles, and flips the bottle upside down, using the cotton ball as a cork to soak it. He removes it and set the bottle on the table and carefully begins to clean my wounds.

It does sting quite a bit, but after my earlier comment, I do my best not to let it show, and for the most part it doesn't. Satisfied, that the gashes are clean, Ganta takes the roll of bandages and asks me to hold an end down as he begins to wrap my arm. Once a few layers are done, I remove my hand and simply watch him work.

His hands are careful as he covers the injuries in the gauzy material. They are slow and methodical, always mindful of how much pressure and speed to use. They aren't a fighter's hands. They are the hands of someone who has no reason to be in the world of DW at all, my world.

"Ganta...?" I ask quietly as he continues working on my arm, "Why are you in DW?"

His hands slow, and a pained look crosses his face. "I don't know."

Ganta resumes his work and quickly finishes wrapping my arm. He asks me to move my arm, to see if I can still bend it and use it with the wrap on. I have almost full range of motion, so, satisfied with his job, Ganta packs up his first aid kit and places it on the bedside table.

I notice that the pained look still lingers in his eyes.

I notice ,with much more concern, that I care.

* * *

><p>-singsong- Yoh doesn't know what to do without being a crazy-pants!<p>

I hope that this chapter was okay and I don't hate it in retrospect, because I did write it at like four in the morning, and everything seems better at four in the morning.

Reviews are always luffled!

~Firefly


End file.
